Storage units with shelves or racks commonly incorporate connector components to secure each individual shelf or rack to the frame portion of the storage unit. The connector components need to be strong enough and stable enough to support the shelf or rack when items are placed and stored thereon. It is also desirable for the connector components to adequately secure the ends of each shelf or rack to the storage unit's frame, yet still allow for the shelf or rack to be selectively removable and adjustable along the height of the storage unit. Accordingly, a need exists for a connector component for use with a storage unit that allows for adequate selective attachment of shelves or racks to the frame portion of the storage unit.